


The Tourney

by elenei



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenei/pseuds/elenei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Mystery Knight enters the lists and all of King's Landing wonders who he is under the helm but it seems to Arya there's something familiar about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tourney

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Universe where Gendry leaves the forge to join Ned’s household. Several years pass and things in King’s Landing are no more terrible than usual. Ned doesn’t learn the truth, less people die, Catelyn and Bran come south and Arya befriends Gendry. Of course.
> 
> Submission for Day Seven of Arya/Gendry Week. Prompt: I Know Him.

_"If the day ever comes when Gendry would rather wield a sword than forge one, send him to me. He has the look of a warrior.”_ A Game of Thrones

* * *

 

Arya rushed through the tower and tried to ignore the stares. She wore a dress of grey and white velvets. It was new and Arya hated it. The dress was pretty, she supposed, but she felt stupid wearing it. It was _too_ pretty. The worst part was how everyone treated her. Ladies would mistake her for one of them and men’s glances would linger too long. But her mother had insisted for the Tourney in celebration of Princess Myrcella’s nameday. She was finally of age and it was rumored she would marry a Dornish Prince.

Arya cared not a bit for any of it. If she could have Arya would’ve fled the city entirely. Instead she went looking for a friend.

Gendry was in the armory inspecting a sword. And he was alone. Arya slammed the door shut behind her and he turned. Instantly, his eyebrows raised at her appearance.  Arya suddenly felt even more self-conscience. Gendry had seen her in a dress before but this was different. It was _a woman’s gown_ her lady mother had said as the maidservants laced her into it. It was cut lower than she was used to and the tops of her breasts, small as they were, were visible. The dress was far too tight for her liking as well. Her mother had even commented on her hips to Arya’s horror.

 “You look nice,” he said.

“Shut up.”

He smirked.  Arya and Gendry had been friends for years now. He had joined her father’s household not long after they came to King’s Landing. Arya would often run into him as she was chasing cats or riding in the yard. They had started spending most of their free time together. Usually because Arya would seek him out. She enjoyed his company more than almost anyone in the entire city.

“You should learn to take a compliment,” Gendry told her. Arya pushed him but it just made him laugh.  He went back to his work and Arya took that as surrender.

“Are you going to the tourney later?” She asked hopeful.

Gendry stiffened.

“No,” He answered shortly.

Arya frowned. The whole thing would’ve been more tolerable if he had been there. Now she’d probably get stuck sitting through the entire spectacle with Sansa and her mother who would criticize her every move.

“Then you’re lucky. They’re forcing me to attend even though I told them I’d prefer to have a lesson with Syrio,” Arya rambled. “Or I could muck the stables. Either would be leagues better.” 

Gendry looked up from his sword and peered at her through his thick dark hair.

“Do you really hate tourneys so much?”

“Yes!”

“Maybe it won’t be so bad this time.”

 “It will be as stupid as ever. Everyone will spend days fighting and feasting and I’ll have to be a lady,” she said with scorn. “I’ll have to smile and curtsey. And it doesn’t matter because it’s not like anyone cares how I act. Except my mother. But Sansa will be named the Queen of Love and Beauty and she’ll brag about it for the rest of our lives.”

Gendry furrowed his brow.  

“You might be surprised,” he offered.  

There was no use arguing with him. Men called him the bull and it wasn’t just because he was huge and muscled. He was also the most stubborn person she ever met. Arya left him there and went to do her duty.

She walked through the tents and pavilions alone.

The stands were already full by the time she reached them. Arya’s eyes passed quickly over the royal family. The king already looked drunk even though it wasn’t even noon. The Queen was probably the only person in attendance more miserable then Arya. Tommen wore a good natured smile but Joffrey looked as rotten as ever. Princess Mrycella glittered in gold but Arya thought even Sansa outshined her. Her sister sat next to her husband in an elaborate gown of purple silk. She wore gems on her ears and around her throat and her auburn hair was pinned up in a net of silver. Her mother and father sat father down. Her mother wore an expression of contentment but father already looked bored.  

Arya went to Bran. He had rolled his chair up beside the stands so he could see with sad wistful expression on his face. He had once dreamed of becoming a knight and riding in a tourney. Arya sat down next to him and squeezed his hand. He smiled at Arya.

“Excited to see the jousts?” he asked.

Arya gave him a withering look that made him laugh.

“We could wager,” he added. That piqued Arya’s interest.

“I need to see the competition first,” she said. Arya never paid much attention to that sort of thing. She hadn’t even seen the lists.  

“My coin is on Barristan the Bold.” Bran’s dreams of knighthood might have been gone but he still had the same heroes.

“Most will bet on The Kingslayer,” Arya guessed. Bran didn’t respond. Arya glanced at him and he had gone quiet and his smile vanished. Before Arya could ask him what was wrong the games began.

Everyone in the stands Arya whispered and tittered. Who was this mystery knight? They wondered. Arya watched him carefully. He was dressed simply especially compared to all the knights and kingsmen who were jousting in their splendid gold armor and elaborate helms. His armor seemed to be second hand but it was well crafted. She knew the horse he rode from her father’s own stable. It was a sturdy and reliable gelding with white socks. _So he’s a Stark man_ , she thought. He brought his hand up to his helm as if was about to push the hair back from his head-

_I know him._

It was Gendry. Arya was sure of it. He had left his bull’s head helm with his other belongings but there was no mistaking those broad shoulders and chest. He was the same height and she had seen him riding that horse in the yard more than once. Arya might’ve been the only person in all of King’s Landing who knew the Mystery Knight’s identity but she was the most confused. Why was Gendry, of all the knight’s, participating in a Tourney?

_That stupid bull is going to be knocked in the dust_ , she thought scornfully. But he wasn’t. Gendry took a few hits but never fell from his saddle. He even knocked several men off their own horses.  Arya watched the entire thing through narrow eyes. It was most unladylike but she didn’t care. It went on all day until it was down to four riders but by then the sun had set and the king had a hunger. He announced the jousting would resume on the marrow.

Gendry was among the finalist.

Arya nearly ran from her seat to hunt down the Mystery Knight. She found him in a dark corner of the stables, stashing all his armor. He turned to face her and tried to look innocent. Arya wasn’t going to fall for that again.

 “What’s wrong?”

“I’ll be asking the questions,” she hissed. “Where did you learn to joust like that?”

Gendry gaped at her.

“Did you really think I wouldn’t notice?” she demanded when he continued to stare in stunned silence.

“How’d you know it was me?”

Arya pointed a finger viciously at him for answering with another question. He sighed.

“I’ve been practicing,” Gendry said with a defeated shrug. He had knocked every man who rode against him today but was powerless against her. Arya felt smug for a quick but satisfying moment.  “Hullen says I’m a quick learner with the riding. And the lance was easier than I thought it’d be. I’m strong.”

“But why? You’ve never cared about tourney’s before.” At the last they had spent their days hiding from the festivities with stolen wine. They had gotten drunk and mocked all the lord and ladies. It stung that he had left her and joined the enemy.

He shrugged again. “Don’t know. Isn’t that what knights are supposed to do?”

“Knights are stupid.” It was all Arya could think of as a reply. Gendry frowned deeply.

“So are ladies as far as I can tell,” He said with a jerk of the head in her direction. He winced after the words his left his mouth but Arya was already turning on her heels to leave. She didn’t even know why she was arguing with him. If he wanted to be a stupid knight and ride in a stupid tourney he could. Arya didn’t care one bit.

“Arya, wait!” He called, his tone regretful, before she got through the doorway. She faced him again with a blank expression. “Might I wear your favor tomorrow?”

She ran from the stables without a word and certainly without giving him her favor.

Arya couldn’t sleep that night. _Why did he ask my favor?_ She wondered as she stared up at the ceiling of her chamber. She found no answers there. The hours dragged by as she tossed and turned. Arya cursed him for that too.

When dawn broke she found herself being dressed again. But this time she allowed them to braid her hair and lace up her dress with no complaints. Her mind was still spinning. She would have to see him at the joust. Arya took her spot next to Bran. Her little brother gazed at her curiously but said nothing.

In the end it came down to Gendry and a much greater knight then he. Arya wanted to wish him ill but her stomach was fluttering all the while. For a heartbeat she regretted not giving him in her favor. _If he fell would it be her fault?_ But he wouldn’t. Somehow she knew.

“The mystery knight,” She said suddenly. Bran looked over at her. “He’s going to win.”

And he did. Gendry unhorsed his opponent and the crowd cheered.

He removed his helm and the whispers started again. Most people didn’t recognize him so there was a flurry of speculation. Who was he? Where did he come from?  Arya heard many ladies around her begin to whisper about how comely he was. Even Arya had to admit he had never looked so good. His hair was sweaty and matted but it did nothing to diminish the handsomeness of his face.

Gendry stopped in front of the Royal Family and bowed his head deeply.

They gave him an impressive purse for his winnings…and a crown for his lady love. Arya trembled slightly and cursed herself for it. She was acting like a stupid little girl. She shouldn’t care who he crowned. Gendry turned his horse past the King and Queen and Princes and Princess. He rode, without glancing at her lord father or lady mother or Sansa, towards where she sat far below them all.

“What is he doing?” Arya asked Bran hardly recognizing her own voice. He didn’t answer. Arya thought she felt him touch her arm gently. Gendry stopped in front of her.

“M’lady,” he said.

“Ser Gendry.”

 “This victory is for you,” he said in a strong and steady voice that could be heard by all. _He’s naming me his Queen of Love and Beauty_ , Arya thought deliriously. The crown was made of intertwined pure white roses. He reached his hand out to give it to her. A part of Arya wanted to hit him but the other…

 She took the crown from him but held it uncertainly for what seemed like a lifetime. Everyone was watching her. Arya stared at Gendry and slowly the crowd melted away until she could only see him.  Arya placed it atop her head, waiting to feel stupid, but the sensation never came. Gendry beamed at her and she saw the adoration in his eyes. Arya couldn’t help but smile back because she felt it too.


End file.
